


After the End of All Things

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my very first Torchwood story, back in 2008!</p>
<p>A 'lost' scene between Jack's resurrection after the demon attack and his disappearance due to the mysterious 'woo-woo' sound.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Torchwood story, back in 2008!
> 
> A 'lost' scene between Jack's resurrection after the demon attack and his disappearance due to the mysterious 'woo-woo' sound.

There were ghosts everywhere. Dr. Tanizaki's mutilated body in the store-room where Ianto dragged the last broken bit of furniture, Lisa's screams echoing in the hallway that led to the dumpster where Ianto threw away the broken glass, Rhys' bloody body in the autopsy pit where Ianto scrubbed away the last of the ash and concrete grit. Mr. Elis standing there, at Jack's desk, his hand heavy on Jack's bowed shoulder. The weary curve of Jack's shoulders was real, no ghost.

Amid the tears of grief and guilt and joy, Gwen had run home to her boyfriend, Owen had fled to some bar and the anesthetic of alcohol, and even Toshiko had finally left. Only the two of them remained. What home had they but here?

"Jack," Ianto said softly, and set a cup of tea at his elbow. Hesitantly, he set his fingertips on his shoulder as well. Jack jerked and Ianto flinched away. Part time shag, wasn't that what Owen had said a week ago? But Jack had kissed him like a man coming home.

"No coffee?"

"I'm not sure you need coffee now."

"Probably right." Jack sighed and his head sagged wearily again. 

Ianto put his hand back on Jack's shoulder and pressed his thumb along the side of his neck. He was still corpse cold and tight as piano wire. Catching his lip in his teeth, Ianto began to rub Jack's neck, circling his thumbs along the neat line of his hair, spreading his fingers along his shoulders, pressing hard, and praying to pass some of his heat to Jack's chilled flesh.

Jack groaned, hands relaxing on the desk, head bowing further. Ianto's throat tightened at the sight of Jack's vulnerable nape. "You should go to bed."

"I don't want to." Jack said petulantly. 

Ianto smiled and bent to kiss that stretch of pale skin, terribly precious. "Are you sure?" He murmured.

Jack's skin was mottled gray and white with strange bruises. Ianto blinked at him as he stripped, worry gathering tight in his gut. Jack wasn't dead but was he _well?_

"I'm all right," Jack said tossing aside his trousers and reaching for Ianto's tie.

"How do you know?"

Jack shrugged and glanced down with a smirk, where his half-hard dick arched between them. "There's some life in me yet."

"Jack -"

"Ianto," he gripped Ianto's shirt hard. "I want this."

"So do I."

Jack's narrow bed was familiar. It was little different from Ianto's own, upstairs in the reception/security area. In fact he'd bought them both at the same time, from the same supplier. Besides, Ianto had been in Jack's bed before.

Jack's skin was frighteningly like marble, cold and pallid. Ianto kissed his throat where his pulse beat sluggishly and cupped the fine curve of his skull in his palms. Even his hair was cold. Ianto knew a dozen different ways to kill someone with his hands but none to keep them alive. "Oh, god." Ianto buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck, tears welling sudden and hot. "Oh, god!"

Jack's arms were still strong, no matter the chill. He ran his hand along Ianto's shivering back, then up through his hair, petting him. "It's all right. It's over now."

Ianto gulped back the next sob and roughly rubbed a hand over his face. Jack pulled his head down, kissing him, mouth searching greedily for his. He was wet and hot there, in the velvet press of his tongue and in the breath Ianto took in when Jack sighed under his touch. He stroked his thumbs over Jack's nipples, feeling them tighten with a lurch of hard excitement. He pressed kisses against Jack's jawline, biting his earlobe, smiling when Jack jerked, then he pressed a sucking, persistent, kiss behind his ear. He wanted to leave his own mark on Jack, proof that he had been there. Graffiti drawn with lips and tongue and teeth.

"Ianto, Ianto -" Jack breathed shakily, turning his head aside, offering up the line of his throat to him. Murmuring low in his throat, Ianto kissed his pulse, the rise of his adam's apple, the fine line of his collarbone. Lacing his fingers in Jack's he pushed his arm up and buried his nose in the brown hair beneath his arm. When he licked a line from pit to nipple, Jack moaned and arched under him, turning his hip to push his dick against Ianto's thigh. ''Do that." He whispered, blue eyes alight. "Do that again, Ianto."

Ianto did that again. There was so much to do, he had to taste the crook of Jack's knee, the line of brown hair that ran from navel down, he had to bite Jack's hipbone where it rose against the skin. Jack's breathing was erratic now from desire, and his hands weren't cold any longer as he cupped the length of Ianto's dick. His touch shivered through Ianto, drawing him closer to the waiting edge. Jack's eyes were distant though, as if, even now, he could not forget all the ghosts ranged like an army around them. Ianto spread himself over Jack's body, pressing him into the hard mattress, kissing him roughly, tangling his fingers in Jack's stiff hair. Jack was _here_ now.

He kissed Jack breathless. "I need in you, Jack." Ianto said harshly. "I want to fuck you. Let me fuck you."

Jack gulped for air, nodding, wide-eyed. His dick jumped against Ianto's thigh at the words, finally hardening fully, and Ianto throbbed in answer, like a rug bell.

"Turn over."

The width of Jack's shoulders, the smooth line of his spine drew Ianto from his single-minded obsession for a moment. He was still so pale as if the shadow of the demon had stolen something irreplaceable away, leaving a living ghost behind. Ianto bowed over Jack's body, squeezing his eyes shut against the ache of tears and pressed his cheek to the small of Jack's back as he trailed his fingertips down his thigh, sparse hair tickling his skin. He kissed Jack, breathing warm against his skin as he trailed tongue and lips up the line of his spine. Beneath him, Jack moaned and shifted, spreading out beneath him.

"Yes," Ianto murmured into Jack's hair. "Yes."

"Yes." Jack sighed.

Ianto straightened up and reached for the half crushed tube of lubricant. Slicking up two fingers, he pressed them tenderly inside Jack, parting the line of his buttocks to ease past the tight grip of Jack's opening. They both groaned. Ianto's eyes fluttered shut as he twisted his hand, stroking Jack inside. He was so warm there, alive, trembling at Ianto's touch. He rubbed Jack's back, pushing his hand between his sholderblades. Jack groaned again, loudly, his hips grinding back against Ianto's fingers.

"You -" _could've died Jack._ Ianto didn't say. _I don't know that you'll live forever. I hate watching you die. Every time, I hate it._

"You're good to me, Ianto." Jack panted. He drew a knee up, spreading his legs. "Hold me down. Keep me _here."_

"Oh." Ianto said, shaking. _"Yes."_

He left his hand planted between Jack's shoulders as he moved to kneel between Jack's thighs. Fumbling one-handed, he managed to slick his dick and offer Jack a last caress before Ianto guided himself in. Jack was tight for a moment, then eased, and Ianto pushed forward, arching his hips and driving in. Grabbing Jack's hip with slippery fingers, he leaned steadily down, burying himself in one long, slow push.

The trembling squeeze of Jack around his dick, as he adjusted to Ianto's penetration, was like a miracle and Ianto sobbed aloud. He pulled Jack's hips up and back but leaned his weight on his braced arm, pinning Jack's shoulders to the bed. He shoved roughly with his knees, forcing Jack's thighs wider still. Ianto stayed buried inside him too, like a sheathed sword. "You're not going anywhere." He swore.

Ianto rolled his hips back, then thrust forward, driving a grunt of pleasure from Jack. Again. Again, in a relentless, steady rhythm. He could fuck Jack forever. Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose, drawing shining lines on Jack's slick, hot skin. Jack's sharp profile was pressed against the sheets, all Ianto could see was the line of his forehead and one shadowed eye, shut tight in pleasure.

"I'm here, I'm here," Jack mumbled. "God, yes ...." He thrust a hand beneath his angled body, fumbling for his own dick. As Ianto rode him, he felt the shuddering shift in Jack as he began to masturbate, pulling in time to Ianto's thrusts. The muscles of his shoulders flexed under Ianto's anchoring hand, and Jack rocked his hips in echo. Ianto moaned, tossing his head, straining to hold on, hold on, just a little longer - _hold on._

"Please, please -" Jack begged beneath him, working himself faster, gasping wildly.

"I've got you, Jack!" Ianto cried out.

Jack bucked beneath Ianto, yelling; a drawn out wail like a lost child. Ianto was seized by Jack's climax, shaken and pleasure struck, blind to anything but the feel of Jack clenched tight around him, arching to shout to the ceiling as he came with a last jerky thrust.

He collapsed like a marionette against Jack's sweaty back. Jack grunted. "Sorry, sorry" Ianto slurred but when he would have moved off, Jack reached back to hold him there. Beneath Ianto, Jack's back heaved as he caught his breath, he could feel the thunder of Jack's heart, wild and fast. His softening dick slid free of Jack. Ianto rubbed his nose against Jack's rumpled hair and sighed shakily, blinking back tears. 

"I can be ... unreasonably persistent." Ianto murmured.

"I'm all right with unreasonable." Jack said.


End file.
